Nature Profonde
by SheenaBlack
Summary: [Qui est cette nouvelle élève? Pourquoi estelle si...étrange? 'Ce ne sont pas nos actes qui font de nous ce qu'on est, ce sont nos choix' telle pourrait être ma devise ] Gaïa...
1. Adieu Tranquillité

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors cette fois c'est une série de One Shot qui tournent tous autour de la même histoire, celle du Professeur Rogue et de…vous verrez bien en lisant !

**PS :** les chapitres seront publiés tous les week-end.

**PPS :** Merci beaucoup a Line2302 pour ça review !

**Disclamer : **Rien est a moi…tout sauf le personnage de…

o0o0o0o

_« Adieu Tranquillité »_

o0o0o0o

J'aime Poudlard quand tout est calme. Quand les couloirs, la Grande Salle sont vides du bruit de tous les élèves. Mais l'endroit que je préfère quand personne n'est là c'est la Parc. Eh oui, moi l'horrible professeur de Potion de cette école adore ce promener dans le parc. Mais pour l'instant je suis assit, seul, devant mon bureau à mettre la dernière touche à mes futurs cours, quand trois coups sont tapés à la porte. C'est Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, tape toujours trois fois, n'y plus n'y moins, c'est comme un rituel.

_**Entrez.**_

_**Bonjour Severus, je suis juste passé pour vous rappeler…**_

_**Que je suis attendu ce soir à 18h00 pour le banquet de bienvenue. Je sais, je sais…**_

Je le coupe pour finir sa phrase. Je la connais par cœur, faut dire qu'il me la répète toutes les années. Dumbledore me sourit, d'une façon qui ne présage rien de bon, qu'est-ce qu'il manigance, encore ?

_**Oui c'est tout à fait ça, Severus. Mais ce soir, il y aura une… surprise !**_

Ah ! Je le savais. Et avant que je ne puisse poser une quelconque question, il est déjà parti.

o0o0o0o

il est 17h59, et je suis déjà assit entre Sinistra et ma très chère collègue gryffondorienne :Minerva MacGonagall, qui pour l'instant doit être avec les nouveaux enquiquineurs. Enfin revenons en au principal : je suis en avance, bon d'une minute seulement mais quand même, j'avais hâte de savoir qu'elle était la surprise de Dumbledore.

Ça y est, c'est l'entrée des élèves sauf les 1ères années, bien sur. Dans 5 minutes les autres vont entrer.

Tien qu'est-ce que je disais ! MacGonagall fait s'avancer tout ces stupides gamins avec des yeux émerveillés. Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver, y peuvent pas lire « l'Histoire de Poudlard » ?

o0o0o0o

Merlin ! Ca fait 1h30 qu'elle les fait tous passer sous ce maudit Choixpeau à la noix. Il est maintenant 19h20 et j'ai faim. D'ailleurs, Sinistra aussi à en juger par les bruits qu'émet son ventre.

C'est fini, MacGonagall vient s'asseoir mais n'a pas enlevé le Choixpeau, bizarre !

Dumbledore se lève, je vais enfin savoir ce qu'était cette fameuse surprise.

**_Bonjour chers élèves. Cette année, un événement peu commun va avoir lieu : l'entrée d'une élève directement en 7ème année._**

Un « Ohhh ! » général est émit par toutes les personnes de la Salle et j'en aurai fait autant si je n'avais pas cette incroyable maîtrise de moi-même. _(NdMoi : Nan ce vante pas le Sevy-chou)._

**_je vous prierez convenablement accueillir Gaïa Wenceslas._**

Une jeune fille tout à fait étrange rentre dans la Grande Salle, elle semble stressée. Ces cheveux sont très longs et d'une couleur argentée avec les pointes d'un noir d'encre, quand à ses yeux ils sont d'un pourpre profond. Sa peau, elle, est presque transparente avec un léger éclat argenté. Tout son corps irradie la douceur et l'innocence. La voix du Choixpeau me tire de mes pensées.

**_Puisque c'est comme cela, tu iras à Serpentard !_** _(NdMoi : Prévisible, mais prévisible. J'ai honte.)._

Pardon, ce Choixpeau débile a envoyé cette fille au milieu des Serpents. Il est complètement givré !_ (NdMoi : Dumbledore doit déteindre sur lui.)_

Faudra que je me renseigne sur cette fille, savoir pourquoi il l'a envoyé a Serpentard…

_**Alors très chers élèves, je vous souhaite : « Bon Appétit » !**_

Et voilà, je peux, à partir de maintenant, dire définitivement : « Adieu » à ma tranquillité.

o0o0o0o

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Dites moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue a l'écrire ou si je peux passer a autre chose. **_(syouplé)_


	2. Gryffondor Vs Serpentard

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est en parallèle avec le premier (« Adieu Tranquillité »). C'est le point de vue de Gaïa…

**Disclamer :** Toujours pareil…seul le personnage de Gaïa m'appartient.

o0o0o0o

_« Gryffondor Vs Serpentard »_

o0o0o0o

J'ai vraiment la trouille, ça fait plus d'1h30 que je patiente derrière cette porte.

D'un coup la fameuse porte s'ouvre, à mon avis, si mon cerveau fonctionne encore comme il faut, je devrai sûrement m'avancer.

…_**Gaïa Wenceslas.**_

Dumbledore vient de me présenter. Tous les élèves me regardent comme si j'étai un phénomène de foire. Je suis d'accord c'est pas habituel qu'une élève rentre directement en 7ème année, mais bon y pourraient fermer la bouche !

Je m'avance doucement vers le tabouret, m'y assoit et puis pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Ce vieux bout de tissu est horrible.

_**Bonjour gamine !**_

La voix de ce bout de tissu décérébré me résonne dans la tête.

_**Eh ! M'insulte pas gamine.**_

**_Et vous arrêtez de m'appeler gamine, ou sinon je vous envoie dire bonjour au calmar du Lac._**

_**Bon, bon d'accord…pas la peine de s'énerver. Alors tu es courageuse, loyale, et entêtée, mais d'un autre côté tu es plutôt maligne et tu as beaucoup d'ambition. C'est ce que je pourrai appeler un match « Gryffondor Vs Serpentard » !**_

_**Et moi je dis tout sauf Gryffondor, toute ma famille y est passée. Je ne veux pas être une gryffondore parmi tant d'autres !**_

_**Alors puisque c'est comme cela, tu iras à Serpentard.**_

J'enlève la Choixpeau de ma tête, me lève puis je commence à marcher vers la tête des verts et argents. Je n'arrête pas de trembler. Merde mais arrête de trembler comme ça ma fille ! T'es une des pires créatures de cette planète ! C'est eux qui devraient avoir peur de toi, si seulement y s'avaient ce que tu es, réellement.

o0o0o0o

Pendant le repas je sens le regard de quelqu'un posé sur moi, qui m'observe de façon persistante. Je lève la tête et cherche la personne qui me regarde avec tant d'insistance. Ça me mettrait presque mal à l'aise. Mes yeux finissent par rencontrer ceux de l'homme que l'on m'a présenté comme étant mon directeur de maison : Severus Rogue. Son regard est très intense, vraiment captivant, on pourrait se perdre dans ces deux puits d'onyx. Je suis persuadé que je l'intrigue, et cet homme me semble vraiment très intelligent. Si je ne veux pas qu'il découvre mon petit secret j'ai intérêt à faire attention. Vraiment très attention.

o0o0o0o

_**Chers élèves, je vous souhaite à présent une bonne nuit. Une longue journée vous attend demain.**_

Je me lève comme tous les autres, et suis les préfets de ma maison.

Après un enchevêtrement de couloirs a n'en plus finir nous arrivons dans notre salle commune. J'aime bien, j'adore même. Il y a une immense cheminée, deux a trois fois plus grande qu'une normale. Devant son disposer plusieurs fauteuils et canapés de cuir noir, où sont imprimés les armoiries de Serpentard. Notre préfete nous conduit vers les dortoirs des filles, il faut encore descendre. Le dortoir des 7ème année est vraiment beau. Tout dans des tons verts, allant du clair au plus sombre et profond possible, avec des touches d'argent.

Je me dirige vers le lit que l'on m'a désigné comme étant mien. Je me déshabille pour pouvoir enfiler un pyjama de soie argent. Puis me glisse dans les couvertures. J'ai sommeil, vraiment sommeil. La journée a été très, très longue. Et c'est en y repensant que je m'endors.

o0o0o0o

**Et voilà un deuxième chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous auras plût.**

**Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis et pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Sheena…**


	3. Que caches tu?

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilou un new chapitre ! Je crois que pour l'instant c'est celui qui a été le plus dur à écrire (pas d'inspiration).

**Disclamer :** Blablablablablablablablabla…rien a moi…blablablablablablabla…sauf Gaïa.

o0o0o0o 

" _Que caches-tu ? "_

_ o0o0o0o _

**PoV Gaïa**

Il est 23h00 passé. Le couvre-feu est tombé depuis longtemps.

Moi, je suis là dans ce couloir qui se trouve dans les cachots. Je suis blésée, j'ai mal vraiment très mal et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va me trouver avant que je meure. Encore. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis étendu, là, à me vider de mon sang mais je sais que si personne ne vient vite je vais mourir.

**PoV Rogue**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose que je ne saurai expliquer. Je me lève, m'habille plus convenablement. _(NdeMoi : c'est vrai que c'est pas cool de se promener en calbut dans Poudlard…)_.

Je sors de mes appartements, qui contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, ne sont pas aux sous-sols mais en haut de la Tour Est. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore les étoiles, et que ce n'est pas pratique d'essayer de voir les étoiles d'un cachot.

Je laisse mes pas me guider, en me contentant de penser. Mes pensées sont tout de suite fixées sur une élève, jeune et mystérieuse. Gaïa Wenceslas, cette fille est tellement étrange. Toujours à part, elle ne parle presque à personne. Que caches-tu, Gaïa ?

Des gémissements me sortent de mes pensées. Aucuns élèves n'est sensé être dehors a cette heure-ci. Je me dirige, donc, vers la source de bruits. Au détour d'un couloir, je reste figé, pétrifié de surprise et d'horreur.

**PoV Gaïa**

Des bruits de pas raisonnent dans le couloir à ma droite. Je me tourne un peu pour pourvoir apercevoir la personne qui arrive. Après quelques secondes la silhouette de mon professeur de Potions de découpe dans la lumière. Après être resté figé un long moment il se précipite vers moi, en ne pouvant retenir un cri.

**_M… Gaïa, que t'est-il arrivé ?_** me demande mon professeur, on oubliant de me vouvoyer.

**_R…rien…_**j'essaie de compléter ma réponse mais je suis prise d'une quinte de toux.

Rogue se penche vers moi et me soulève délicatement du sol. Quand il se redresse je ne peux cacher une grimace de douleur, il me fait un sourire d'excuse. _(NdeMoi : dans la mesure où Rogue est capable de sourire, bien sur…)_. Après environ 10 minutes de marche et une bonne douzaine de couloirs, je cale ma tête dans le cou de mon professeur. Je le sens frissonner au contact de ma peau glacée. Moi de mon côté, je respire son odeur. Un mélange de fumée, d'épices, et de pluie. _(NdeMoi : Vous savez l'odeur du sol en été quand on l'arrose, j'adore !)._ Je n'es pas le temps de penser à autre chose que je m'évanouie.

**PoV Rogue**

Je reste figé quelques minutes, regardant avec horreur les blessures de ma jeune élève. Sa robe et déchiré et laisse voir son ventre où je peux apercevoir une grande lacération, ses jambes ainsi que ses bras sont également recouvert de coupures mais moins grave. Je me penche vers elle et la prend dans mes bras, en passant un bras sous ses épaules et autres sous ses genoux.

Je commence à me dirigé vers mes appartements puis me ravise pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie. J'empreinte plusieurs couloirs avant de sentir Gaïa poser sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner au contact de sa peau. Elle est glacée, elle a vraiment dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

Je suis enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ne pouvant pas me servir de mes mains pour ouvrir les battants de la porte je donne un grand coup de pied dedans. Je m'avance à l'intérieur de cette pièce que j'ai toujours détesté, tout est trop blanc, trop propre, trop pure.

Je dépose Gaïa sur un des lits, et me retourne pour voir une Pomfresh passablement échevelée venir vers moi, sûrement alertée par le bruit que j'ai fait. Je ne dis rien et me décale seulement pour qu'elle puisse voir le corps étendu sur les draps, anciennement immaculé et qui sont maintenant tachés du sang de Gaïa.

Pomfresh met sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation et se précipite un peu partout dans l'infirmerie pour trouver tout ce dont elle va avoir besoin.

_**Severus comment c'est-elle fait cela ?**_

**_Je ne sais pas, je l'es trouver dans les cachots, ainsi._**

_**Personne avec elle, aucun élève ?**_

_**Non, mes je ne pense pas que ce soit un élève qui lui est fait ça. On dirait des coups de griffes.**_

**_Oui, effectivement vous avez raison, c'est beaucoup plus probable dans son cas…_**murmure l'infirmière en s'afférant à sa tache.

**_Dans son cas ?_** Cette vieille folle a fini par arriver à m'intriguer.

_**Vous ne le savez donc pas ? Miss Wenceslas n'est pas totalement humaine.**_

**_Bon vous allez accoucher, m… !_**

**_Professeur, langage. Miss Wenceslas est une Vampire._**

Ma tête doit vraiment être comique puisque Pomfresh, tout en continuant de la soigner, se met à rire. Je n'en reviens pas cette gamine, une Vampire.

**PoV Gaïa**

Je me réveille à cause du bruit qu'a fait mon professeur en ouvrant la porte. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être aperçu que je suis réveillée. Il me pose toujours aussi délicatement sur un des lits, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer cet endroit. Pas que moi je l'aime particulièrement mais bon j'y suis habituée. Je vois qu'il se décale pour permettre à Pomfresh de me voir. Elle étouffe une exclamation et se met à courir partout avant de revenir et de s'affairer. J'entends qu'elle et Rogue parlent mais je ne saisis pas vraiment leur conversation, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il parle de moi, et de mon état. M…, merdum, merdum, et remerdum ! Pourvut qu'elle ne lui dise pas, s'il vous plaît Merlin, qu'elle ne lui dise pas.

**_Professeur, langage. Miss Wenceslas est une Vampire._**

Et voilà, elle lui a dit. Y avait pas assez de gens au courant, Dumbledore, elle, MacGonagall puisqu'elle est sous-directrice. Et maintenant lui, le seul prof que j'apprécier vraiment va ma fuir, fait c… !

**PoV Rogue**

Je me suis assit après la bombe qu'a lâché cette infirmière de malheur. Pourquoi je lui en veux, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si Gaïa est une Vampire. Et pourquoi ça m'affecte autant. Enfin pour l'instant je m'en fout, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle veut me foutre dehors.

**_Hors de question, je reste ! allez vous coucher si vous voulez, je vous réveille si il y a quelque chose._**

_**D'accord…**_

Elle se tourne et part s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Moi je me lève et m'approche du lit, sans bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle a vraiment un air angélique, qui pourrait penser qu'elle est une Vampire. J'approche ma main doucement de son visage pour replacer une des mèches d'argent derrière son oreille. Je murmure avant de retourner dans ma chaise, récemment transformé en fauteuil bien confortable :

_**Je l'avais dit que je trouverai ce que tu cachais…**_

Et sur ces paroles, je me cale confortablement, le reste de la nuit va être long. Mais j'ai de quoi penser.

**PoV Gaïa**

Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il parte en hurlant terrifier, j'avais tord. Quoique ce n'est pas son genre de hurler comme un gamin. Non, il a juste laissé échapper un « Ah… », et j'ai entendu Pomfresh rire. A mon avis, il a dû vraiment être étonné.

Pomfresh essaye de le virer de l'infirmerie, je l'entend lui répliquer vertement d'aller se coucher et qu'il l'appellerai en cas de besoin. Résigné Pomfresh va s'enfermer dans ses appartements, adjacents à l'infirmerie. Je sens qu'il s'approche, doucement sa main s'approche de mon visage et dégage une mèche folle pour la remettre à sa place, derrière mon oreille. Je l'entends simplement murmurer :

_**Je l'avais dit que je trouverai ce que tu cachais…**_

Et je m'endors avec un petit sourire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'es pas souris…

o0o0o0o

**Note de l'auteur :** Terminé pour cette fois, alors ?

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plût parce que j'ai bloqué plus d'une semaine dessus (pas d'inspiration) ! La suite le week-end prochain.


	4. Et vous que cachez vous professeur?

**Note de l'auteur :** Oo …ben j'ai pas grand-chose à dire…sauf : j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Disclamer :** Comme d'hab…

o0o0o0o

_« Et vous, que cachez-vous, professeur ? »_

o0o0o0o

**PoV Gaïa**

J'ai enfin réussit à sortir de l'infirmerie, après avoir dû me battre avec Pomfresh, mais j'y suis arrivée, bien que mes blessures ne soient pas totalement guéries. Selon Pomfresh, elles devaient être empoisonnées, moi tout ce dont je me souvient c'est que j'ai essayé d'attraper une sorte de lapin pour me nourrir, et qu'un truc de la taille d'un ours m'a sauté dessus. J'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Enfin revenons-en au principal, je suis sortit et pour l'instant je me dirige vers les appartements de Rogue. J'ai réussie après maintes parlementassions, à convaincre Dumbledore de me dire où se trouvaient les appartements de mon professeur. J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas le réveiller.

Je suis enfin arriver en haut des marches qui mènent au sommet de la Tour Est. Le tableau qui dissimule l'entrée représente un magnifique mamba noir et un autre vert _(1)_ enlacés autour d'une épée. Ce tableau est magnifique. Je cogne doucement la toile. J'entends quelqu'un raller puis un raclement de chaise. Apparemment il ne dormais pas ; je suis curieuse de savoir dans qu'elle tenue Rogue se balade quand il est seul chez lui. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces penser de ma tête alors que le tableau pivote et que mon professeur apparaît. Ça fait deux fois en moins de quinze jours que je vois mon professeur avec cet air surpris sur le visage. Je souris discrètement en pensant que normalement il ne laisse paraître aucunes émotions.

**PoV Rogue**

J'étais tranquillement installé a mon bureau, à corriger les copies de ces incompétents de Serdaigle, quand j'ai entendu qu'on frappé à ma ''porte''. Après avoir raller pour la forme, je me lève en émettant un raclement de chaise. Dieu que je déteste ce bruit. J'ouvre ma ''porte'', et là je reste bouche bée devant Gaïa. Mais comment a-t-elle su où se trouvaient mes appartements ? Je la vois sourire discrètement, qu'est-ce qui la fait rire ?

_**Miss Wenceslas, puis-je savoir se qui vous amuse, et aussi savoir comment vous êtes arrivé jusque ici ?**_

**_Votre tête, c'est ce qui m'amuse._** Précise-t-elle en voyant mon sourcil se hausser de façon interrogative. **_Et pour arriver ici j'ai suivit votre odeur._**

Devant mon air abasourdit, mais comment cette fille arrive à me faire oublier que je dois rester impassible, elle éclate littéralement de rire.

_**Je…je rigole, professeur, j'ai tout simplement demandé au Professeur Dumbledore.**_

_**Ah…vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ?**_

**_Je peux…entrer ?_** me demande-t-elle, soudain timide.

Je me décale vers la gauche pour la laisser passer. Je referme le tableau derrière elle, dans un claquement sec, pour une fois s'était involontaire, d'habitude j'adore terrorisé mais élèves de cette manière. _(NdeMoi : Sadique ? Nan, vous croyez…)_. Je reporte mon attention sur mon élève, elle est en train de détailler mon appartement.

_**Alors que vouliez-vous ?**_

**PoV Gaïa**

Le tableau s'ouvre, et je peux enfin voir Rogue. Il est pas tellement différent de d'habitude, toujours habillé en noir mais là il ne porte plus ses éternelles robes noires, il porte un jean et une chemise, toute simple. Après quelques paroles échangées, il me laisse entrer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son appartement. Décoré avec goût, sur les murs de pierres sont accrochés des tentures aux couleurs de sa maison, prés d'une immense cheminée trônent un fauteuil et deux canapés de cuir noir, et sur deux pans de mur, siège une impressionnante bibliothèque. Dans un coin reculé de la pièce se trouve son bureau.

**_Alors que vouliez-vous ?_**

Il me demande d'une voix calme, après avoir réussit à retrouver son habituel air impassible, en me désignant un des canapés, où je m'assoie.

_**Je suis venue pour vous remercier.**_

_**Me remercier ?**_

_**Oui, de m'avoir aider l'autre jour et d'être resté avec moi toute la nuit. **_

Je lui es tout débité comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne me coupe.

**_Je voulais aussi vous remercier de n'avoir dit a personne que j'étais…enfin…_**

_**Une Vampire.**_

Merlin, ça n'a même pas l'air de le déranger alors que moi ça m'insupporte.

_**Oui.**_

**_Vous savez Miss, c'est un peu mon devoir en tant que professeur d'aider les élèves de cette école._**

_**Vous avez rais…**_

Je n'es pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il pousse un cri et attrape son bras gauche, en serrant les dents.

_**Professeur, ça va ?**_

Question idiote, bien sur qu'il ne va pas bien, tu as vu comment il a l'air de souffrir !

_**Je peux faire quelque chose ?**_

_**Non, veuillez partir.**_

_**Mais…**_

**_Dehors, dehors, Miss !_** me hurle-t-il.

Je me dépêche de sortir de l'appartement, non s'en avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière. Mais que cachez-vous, professeur ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu que je l'aide et pourquoi a-t-il réagi violement quand j'ai voulu voir son bras ?

Je m'accote contre le tableau une fois sorti. J'halète comme si j'avais couru, j'ai vraiment eu peur et je m'inquiète toujours. Soudain j'entends le bruit qui caractérise le bruit d'une discutions par cheminette.

**PoV Rogue**

Après l'avoir invité, d'un signe de tête, à s'asseoir je réitère ma question. Elle prend soudain un air gêné et me lance toute son explication, en ne respirant à la fin que pour rependre son souffle. Cette ''gamine'' est vraiment bizarre, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le bon qualificatif mais ça lui va bien. Elle semble désolée que je sache qu'elle est une Vampire. Personnellement ça ne me gêne pas, moi aussi j'ai des secrets, délicats dirons-nous.

D'un coup, je sens la Marque sur mon bras me brûler. Je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur, puis je serre les dents pour ne pas en pousser d'autres. Elle s'approche de moi et tend la main vers mon poigné, tout en me demandant si elle peut faire quelque chose. Si seulement elle pouvait, mais non. Je lui demande de partir, elle proteste et je m'énerve.

**_Dehors, dehors, Miss !_** je lui es hurlé dessus.

Elle se retourne, et après m'avoir jeté un denier coup d'œil sort. Ma cheminée émet un bruit et la tête de Lucius Malfoy apparaît.

**_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore auprès de notre Maître ?_** me questionne-t-il avec hargne.

**_T'as déjà essayé de transplaner depuis Poudlard, crétin, on peut pas !_**

_**IL veut te voir !**_

**_Je ne peux pas venir, si Dumbledore s'en aperçoit…_**

**_Je lui dirait, mais Rogue…_**ajoute-t-il alors que je lui tourne déjà le dos.

_**Quoi, encore ?**_

_**N'oubli pas que tu as choisis de devenir un Mangemort, et que tu es obligé de la rester !**_

Et sur ces dernières bonnes paroles il disparaît dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Je me dirige vers mon fauteuil et me laisse tomber dedans. Seulement voilà, après quelques minutes j'entends le tableau de l'entrée pivoter. Je me retourne et reste figé devant ma jeune élève qui semble me sonder de ses yeux.

**PoV Gaïa**

J'entends le début d'une conversation sans vraiment saisir les paroles échangées. Je décide alors de me laisser aller à ma curiosité et utilise l'ouie hyper développé qu'on ceux de ma race.

_**N'oubli pas que tu as choisis de devenir un Mangemort, et que tu es obligé de la rester !**_

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à entendre correctement.

Je suis trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit. Je me sens, doucement, glisser contre le tableau et me retrouve assise les jambes entourées de mes bras en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Comment, lui, pouvait-il être un Mangemort, comment avait-il pu lui prêter allégeance ? Après un moment qui me parût une éternité, je finie par me ressaisir, tout en me relevant je pensait que si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance c'est qu'il devait la mériter cette confiance.

J'ai alors décidé d'entré pour discuter avec mon professeur, Dumbledore m'ayant donné le mot de passe.

_**Cruel Slave. **(2)_ Murmurai-je tout bas pour pas que mon professeur ne m'entende.

J'ai pénétré, une deuxième fois dans cet appartement en moins d'une heure. Mon professeur c'est tourné vers moi, et à affiché un air horrifié en s'apercevant que j'avais tout entendu.

_**Que faites-vous encore, ici ?**_

Devant son ton froid et détaché, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

_**Je veux juste parler de ce que je viens d'entendre avant de savoir si je dois informer qui que ce sois.**_

_**Je n'es rien a vous…**_

_**Vous n'avez pas le choix cette fois, professeur.**_

Mon ton déterminé et ma voix dure finirent de le convaincre et il m'invite, encore une fois à prendre place dans le canapé en face de lui.

**_Le professeur Dumbledore est-il au courant de votre condition de Mangemort._** Fini-j par demander pour rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

_**Bien sur ! **_

Il m'avait répondu comme si c'était une évidence. Ce qui fini par me convaincre que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je me lave et me dirige vers la sortie avant d'être arrêtée par la main de mon professeur qui m'avait saisit le bras.

_**Je vous serai reconnaissant de n'en parler à personne, Miss.**_

**_Je ne suis pas idiote, professeur, je sais que si j'en parle vous serez tué. Ce sera notre petit secret_**

Après un signe de tête qui me confirma qu'il était d'accord, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur mon bras. Une fois arrivé dans l'embrassure de la porte une phrase me revint en tête.

**_Au fait, professeur, moi aussi maintenant je sais se que vous cachiez…vous aussi._**

Je me suis juste retournée pour voir son air surpris, lui qui croyait que j'étais inconsciente quand il avait dit ça. Et après un dernier sourire je disparais dans les couloirs du château. Il fallait que je parte en chasse, tout cela m'avait ouvert l'appétit.

**Pov Rogue**

_**Au fait, professeur, moi aussi maintenant je sais se que vous cachiez…vous aussi.**_

Je n'essaie même pas de cacher ma surprise. Je croyais qu'elle était inconsciente à ce moment là.

**_Gaïa Wenceslas, tu es vraiment quelqu'un plein de surprise…_**murmurai-je pour moi-même après qu'elle eu disparut dans les escaliers.

o0o0o0o

**Note de l'auteur :** laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

: Un mamba noir ou vert et un serpent, le plus venimeux au monde, si je ne me trompe pas.

: Le mot de passe « Cruel Slave », est inspiré du mot de passe de l'appartement de Rogue dans la fiction : « Echange de bons procédés », d'Anyssia.


	5. Je t'aime

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous allez aimer…

**Disclamer :** …

o0o0o0o

_« Je t'aime ! »_

o0o0o0o

**PoV Gaïa**

Après la discutions que j'avais eu avec mon professeur de Potions, j'avais pris l'habitude d'aller le voir presque tous les soirs. Des fois, nous discutions, et d'autres fois je le regardais simplement corriger les copies, en étant assise dans son fauteuil, ou bien je lisais un des nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque. Mais ce que j'aimai le plus s'était le regarder vaquer à ses occupations, autres que ses corrections, en restant assise sur ce fauteuil, entourée de son odeur. Odeur qui, je m'en étais vite aperçut, avait le don de me calmer, de m'apaiser ; ce qui fait que ce n'était pas rare que je m'endorme. Je n'es pas compris pourquoi, et je ne le comprendrai sûrement jamais, il a se pouvoir sur moi.

Enfin, pour l'instant je suis assise sur les marches du Grand Escalier, dans le Hall. Il avait été appelé à une réunion de Mangemorts et comme à chaque fois j'attends qu'il rentre, plus ou moins blessé.

**PoV Rogue**

Après la découverte qu'elle avait fait Gaïa avait décidé que nous passerions du temps ensemble. Donc tous les soirs, elle s'invitait dans mon appartement, squattai mon fauteuil et me regardait travailler. Des fois, mais cela était rare, nous parlions longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par la reconduire à son dortoir, parce qu'en général le couvre-feu était largement dépassé. Puis elle s'était aperçut que je disparaissait une fois par semaine, le vendredi soir en général ; elle a donc décidé une fois de plus sans mon accord, bien que tout cela ne me dérange pas, de venir me soigner si j'étais trop blessé ou de simplement d'écouter ce qui s'était passé. Cette gamine, en à peine 4 mois, était devenu ma confidente et je pense bien que cela était réciproque.

En ce moment, je remonte l'allée qui mène à la porte du château, IL ne m'a pas loupé ce coup là. J'ai réussit à ce que le sang arrête de couler mais je n'es rien pus soigner. Je crois, bien, que Gaïa va devoir jouer encore aux infirmières.

**PoV Gaïa**

La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître mon professeur dans un sale état. Je ne réfléchis même pas au fait qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres élèves et me précipite sur lui pour l'aider à marcher.

**_Professeur, vous allez pouvoir remonter jusqu'à votre appartement ?_** je ne peux masquer la note d'inquiétude dans ma voix.

_**Oui, ça va aller, Miss.**_

Je l'aide cependant à marcher en passant un bras autour de sa taille. La montée de la Tour est difficile mais après presque 1h00 de marche, nous arrivons au sommet. Je donne rapidement le mot de passe. J'entre et le dirige directement vers sa chambre. Il n'a pas encore touché le matelas qu'il tombe, évanoui. Je m'empresse d'aller chercher les potions, orguents, bandes, compresses et autres choses dont je vais avoir besoin pour le soigner. De retour dans la chambre je lui retire ses robes, sa chemise et son pantalon d'un coup de baguette, je ne lui laisse que son boxer. Son corps paraît presque bleu tellement il a des bleus, marques du Doloris probablement. Ses bras et ses jambes sont couverts de multiples lacérations, dont une plus importante qui par de son épaule gauche pour aller se perdre dans le creux de son coude. Sur son torse, trois griffures, profondes, et parallèles semblent commencer à s'infecter. Je commence par elles. J'applique tout d'abord la potion désinfectante puis un orguent qui va la faire se refermer plus rapidement puis lui bande le torse. Je recommence toutes ces opérations jusqu'à ce que j'aie soignée toutes les blessures. Je recouvre son corps de la couette qui recouvre son lit et m'installe en tailleur, sur le lit, prés de lui. Mes pensées dérivent sur ces derniers mois, les plus agréables de mon existence. J'ai enfin trouvée quelqu'un qui me comprenne, m'écoute, se confie à moi, et tout cela par amitié et non par peur de ce que je pourrai lui faire si je m'énervais. Au début de mes visites, il avait raller, protesté pour la forme, mais j'ai vite compris qu'à lui aussi la compagnie d'un autre ''humain'' qui n'est pas peur de lui, lui fessait du bien. Il m'a aussi beaucoup aidé dans toutes les matières et désormais j'avais presque les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, sauf en Histoire de la Magie où il avait été incapable de m'aider. Il m'avait aussi aidé à retrouver le sourire que j'avais perdu en devenant une Vampire.

Nous avions vite développé une grande complicité, qui avait au début choqué pas mal d'élèves mais ils s'y étaient tous plus ou moins fait, plus ou moins rapidement.

Des mouvements prés de moi me sortent de mes souvenirs, je baisse la tête pour voir Rogue me regarder.

**_Ça va mieux ? _**

_**Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter, Gaïa.**_

Je souris, lui aussi. C'est deux choses aussi avaient surpris beaucoup de monde, le faite qu'il sourit et qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom.

**PoV Rogue**

Je suis au chaud, je sais que Gaïa après m'avoir soigné, m'aura installé confortablement dans mon lit. Je grogne doucement, mes blessures bien que presque totalement guéries me font encore un mal de chien. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et les posent sur mon élève. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, comme à chaque fois ; mes grognements n'ont pas réussis à la sortir de ses pensées, plutôt agréables si j'en crois son sourire. Je bouge légèrement pour mieux la voir, cela semble la faire redescendre sur terre.

**_Ça va mieux ?_** me demande-t-elle.

_**Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter, Gaïa.**_

Le silence retombe ensuite. Nous, nous perdons tous les deux dans nos pensées. Cette gamine avait rapidement pris une place à part dans ma vie. Un peu comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle était aussi devenue une amie, une confidente. Avec elle j'arrivai à laisser tomber le masque de froideur et devenais moi. Je souriais, riais, parlais librement. Et nous nous comprenions même sans échanger de mots.

**_Alors, vous allez me raconter ce qui s'est passé pour qu'Il vous mette dans cet état ?_** cette gamine à vraiment le don de me surprendre, je ne peux réprimer un sursaut ce qui la fait sourire.

**_IL n'a pas appréciait le fait que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment le faire entrer dans Poudlard, et surtout le fait que l'Ordre est contrait encore l'une de ses attaques, tout en arrêtant une vingtaine de Mangemorts._** Je lui réponds sans reprendre mon souffle, de toute façon je sais qu'elle m'aurait embêtée jusqu'à ce que je dise tout.

_**Quels sorts, IL a utilisé pour te blesser ?**_

_**Une invention à lui, un alliage de Doloris et d'un sortilège de lacérations.**_

Je vois ses traits se durcir sous l'effet de la colère, elle est vraiment terrifiante quand elle s'énerve.

**PoV Gaïa**

_**Une invention à lui, un alliage de Doloris et d'un sortilège de lacérations.**_

Je sais que j'ai pris mon aspect de Vampire à ses mots, c'est-à-dire un visage plus dur, les yeux plus rouges, et mes dents se sont considérablement allongées. Je ne comprends pas comment un homme, bien que je doute qu'Il en soit un, peu faire cela à quelqu'un.

Je repose les yeux sur mon professeur.

**_Severus, je peux rester dormir avec toi ?_** il sursaute sous l'effet de la surpris, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom.

**_Oui…_**il me répond et me tend les bras, où je m'empresse d'aller me blottir.

_**Tu sais que je t'aime, vraiment beaucoup.**_

_**Moi aussi, Gaïa, moi aussi…**_

Et sur ces dernières paroles, nous nous endormons tous les deux bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

o0o0o0o

**Note de l'auteur : **Laissez moi une tite review pour donner votre avis… _(syouplé, syouplé)_


	6. Le Bal

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Disclamer :** …

o0o0o0o

_« Le Bal »_

o0o0o0o

**PoV Rogue**

_**Tu vas au Bal, demain ?**_

**_Ah enfin! Je me demandais quand tu allais me la poser ta question. Et pour y répondre, oui j'y vais. J'y suis obligé en tant que professeur._**

_**D'accord! Bon je me dépêche je veux allé faire un tour à Prés-au-Lard.**_

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et par en courant. Je suis persuadé qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Tout à l'heure elle est arrivée dans mon appartement et s'est assise sur mon fauteuil pendant au moins une bonne heure, tout se temps elle s'est triturée les mains en se demandant visiblement si elle devait faire ou pas faire quelque chose.

_**Je suis sur qu'elle prépare quelque chose.**_

**Pov Gaïa**

J'évite Severus depuis que je lui ai demandé si il allait au Bal. Je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose et je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il trouve une bonne raison de se désister au dernier moment. Ce soir c'est le Bal, je suis en train de me préparer. Ma robe est noir, le noir le plus profond. Ce n'est pas une création sorcière mais une création Vampire. Chaque Vampires lors de sa transformation en a une, offerte par celui qui l'a initié. La mienne est donc noire avec sur le bustier des serpents entrelacés, brodés en fils d'argents et la jupe est en soie noire. J'ai relevée mais cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappent des mèches noires et argents. J'ai maquillé mes yeux en noir et ma bouche en pourpre sombre.

Je m'avance dans les couloirs du château. Ils sont quasiment vides, le peu de couples que je croise sortent de la Grande Salle et se dirigent en général vers le Parc, on est au Printemps et le temps est vraiment superbe. J'arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je rentre tranquillement. Tous les danseurs se stoppent et tout les monde m'observe. Je n'y fait pas attention et me dirige calmement vers la table des professeurs.

**PoV Rogue**

Gaïa vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les danses et les conversations se sont stoppées. Tout le monde l'observe, comme hypnotisé. Certains doivent vraiment l'être puisque apparemment, ce soir, elle a laissée sa nature Vampirique ressortir. Ses yeux brillent dans éclat particulier et singulièrement envoûtant, ils sont encore plus profonds et sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa bouche aussi attire les regards, on a presque l'impression que c'est du sang qu'il leur donne cette couleur pourpre et obscure. Elle se dirige d'un pas calme vers notre table, sans faire attention aux regards. Elle s'arrête devant le Professeur Dumbledore qui la regarde avec un éclat de joie pure dans les yeux. Je suis persuadé qu'ils mijotent quelque chose tous les deux.

**PoV Gaïa**

J'attends que les conversations reprennent pendant quelques minutes. Quand enfin plus personne ne se soucis de moi, je m'adresse à Dumbledore :

**_Professeur._** Dis-je poliment en inclinant la tête.

**_Miss Wenceslas, je vois que vous avez laissé ressortir votre nature profonde._** Me répond-t-il avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

_**En effet, Professeur.**_

Je fais mine de me retourner puis m'approche quelques peu de Severus.

_**Monsieur le Directeur, puis-je vous emprunter notre professeur de Potions, pour une danse…**_

**PoV Rogue**

_**Monsieur le Directeur, puis-je vous emprunter notre professeur de Potions, pour une danse…**_

Je sais enfin ce qu'elle préparait. Elle sait parfaitement que je déteste danser, que je déteste beaucoup de choses en fait. Et elle savait très bien aussi que si elle me disait qu'elle voudrait danser avec moi ce soir, j'aurai trouvé un bon moyen de ne pas venir.

_**Mais bien sur, Miss, mais bien sur…**_

J'entends Dumbledore lui répondre. Argh, je vais le tuer ce vieux fou !

Gaïa s'avance doucement vers moi et me tend la main. Je l'accepte à contre cœur, elle m'entraîne sur la piste. Tous mouvements autour de nous cessent une fois de plus. Nous sommes au centre de la piste, la musique commence et tous les élèves retournent à leurs occupations. Habitués maintenant à notre complicité.

**J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots ****  
****Pour bercer tes rêves d'enfant ****  
****Ensemble on est devenu grand ******

**De bons points en double zéro ****  
****Paralysés par tant d'amour ****  
****On s'apprivoise au jour le jour**

C'est une chanson moldu qui commence. Elle exprime assez bien ce que je ressens pour Gaïa. C'est tout à fait juste de dire qu'on s'est apprivoisé. Moi, le Serpentard solitaire et elle, la Vampire…solitaire.

**PoV Gaïa**

**J'ai jamais su trouver les gestes ****  
****Qui pouvaient soigner tes blessures ****  
****Guider tes pas vers le futur ******

**À tous les signaux de détresse ****  
****Dis, comment j'aurais pu faire face ****  
****Pris entre le feu et la glace**

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. C'est comme si j'avais réappris à aimer. Je pense aux paroles de la chanson : _« J'ai jamais su trouver les gestes, qui pouvaient soigner tes blessures »_, en tout cas je n'ai pas su trouver les mots pour effacer ses peines, ses douleurs les plus profondes. J'aimerai tant lui faire oublier son passé, et son présent, de Mangemort. Qu'il puisse vivre enfin comme il le souhaite.

**Au delà de nos différences ****  
****Des coups de gueule des coups de sang ****  
****À force d'échanger nos silences ****  
****Maintenant qu'on est face à face ****  
****On se ressemble sang pour sang**

Je me perds dans mes pensées, je n'entends plus la musique, je me laisse simplement porter par Severus qui danse. Je ne comprendrai pourquoi il n'aime pas danser, pourtant il danse vraiment bien, même très bien.

**_Depuis quand tu manigance ça?_** Il me sort de mes pensées.

**_Depuis que je sais qu'il y a un Bal, je crois._**

Il s'arrête de danser et m'éloigne un peu de lui. Il me regarde de le tête au pied puis plonge dans mon regard, et recommence à danser.

**_Tu es vraiment splendide._** Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il a fermé les yeux comme moi, pour savourer se moment au maximum.

**_Merci._**

Je sens une larme coulée sur ma joue, vite suivie d'une autre. Je pleurs parce que je sais qu'à la fin de l'année je devrais partir et que je ne le reverrais plus. Que je devrai rejoindre mon clan et l'oublier, oublier cette année. Oublier que j'ai de nouveau aimé, que j'ai de nouveau souris.

**Au-delà de nos différences ****  
****À force d'échanger nos silences ****  
****Maintenant qu'on est face à face ****  
****On se ressemble sang pour sang ******

**Tous les deux sang pour sang ****  
****Tout les deux sang pour sang ****  
****Oui, sang pour sang…**

La chanson se termine, Severus m'entraîne vers le Parc. Je sais qu'il adore s'y promener. Je le suis en continuant à pleurer. Il nous mène vers un coin prés du lac, où je m'assoie prés de lui.

_**Tu savais qu'il y a eut des rumeurs sur nous ?**_

_**Ah, oui.**_

_**Oui, beaucoup on dit que l'on était amants.**_

_**Pardon ?**_

Sous mon exclamation indignée Severus se met à rire.

_**Eh, ne te moque pas !**_

_**Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve drôle c'est tout.**_

**_Elle est où la différence ?_** demandais-je avec une moue dubitative.

**_J'sais pas…pourquoi tu pleurs ?_** me demande-t-il après quelques secondes.

Je ferme les yeux pour essayer d'endiguer le nouveau flot de larmes qui menace de me submerger encore une fois.

_**Parce que je sais qu'après avoir fini cette année je ne te reverrai plus.**_

**_Tu sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre je serai toujours là._** Me dit-il en posant une main prés de mon cœur.**_ Putain!_** S'exclame-t-il ensuite. **_Voilà que je me mets à parler comme un de ses merdeux de Gryffondor._**

Je ne me retiens pas de rire. Je suis si bien prés de lui. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre, et qui m'aime. J'ai trouvé, en quelque sorte, un père. Père qui me manquait vraiment, puisque je n'avais jamais connu le mien.

**_Tu viens._** Me dit-il en m'entraînant vers le château. **_On va dormir et on reparlera de tout ça, si tu veux. Mais seulement après tes examens._**

On monte dans son appartement puis après s'être changer, je me blottis dans ses bras en oubliant que dans moins d'un mois je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais.

**Pov Rogue**

Je me suis réveillé depuis quelques temps. Gaïa, ce petit bout de femme que je considère comme mon enfant, est couchée prés de moi. Je la regarde dormir. J'aimerai tant lui dire que c'est faux, que l'on se reverra mais ce serait lui mentir et je refuse. Plutôt que de nous morfondre pendant ce petit mois qui nous reste, on va en profiter…

o0o0o0o

**Note de l'auteur : **Laissez moi une tite review pour donner votre avis… _(syouplé, syouplé)_


	7. Découverte

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Disclamer : **

o0o0o0o

_« Découverte »_

o0o0o0o

**PoV Gaïa**

_**Aujourd'hui nous allons couper des racines de mandragores. Vous savez tous comment faire, je vous l'ai montré au cours précédent, alors allez-y.**_

_Youpi ! Je sens que ce cours va être **follement** amusant._

Je me mets seule, comme d'habitude. J'observe tous les autres crétins, puis décide comme eux de mettre mes gants et ma blousse de protection. Je retire la pauvre mandragore de son pot et me mets à lui couper ses racines.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires un ''cri'' retentit dans la serre numéro 13.

_Tiens je devrais demander si on n'a pas des devins dans la famille… _

**_Que vous arrive-t-il, Olivier ?_** demande Mme Chourave.

Tous mes sens Vampiriques se sont réveillés, mes dents se sont allongées et je m'aperçois que ma vue a changée, je vois à présent tous les détails de chaque chose.

_Ce crétin s'est coupé!_

**_Me suis coupé, M'dame._** Dit-il en portant son doigt à sa bouche.

_**Tenez un mouchoir. Et ça va aller ?**_

_**Oui, oui c'est bon.**_

_Non c'est pas bon du tout, c'est même très mauvais !_ _Si il reste ici avec sa coupure et son putain de sang je vais le bouffer ! Mince la potion que Pomfresh me donne ne devrait pas m'empêcher d'avoir se genre d'envie ? _

Je pose mes deux mains à plat sur la table et halète difficilement. Les autres, alertés par le bruit, se tournent dans ma direction. Heureusement que je leur tourne le dos, parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de leur sauter dessus à eux aussi.

**_Miss Wenceslas, vous avez un problème ?_** me questionne sèchement Chourave.

_Pourquoi elle ne peut pas me blairer celle là. _

_**Je peux sortir s'il vous plaît ?**_

**_Répondez à ma question avant !_** s'énerve-t-elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Ah, oui peut-être que à cause de la coupure de cet andouille j'ai envie je tous vous vider de votre sang. Je ne pense pas que tu apprécies. Donc je vais insister. _

**_Oui professeur il y a un problème. Maintenant puis…puis-je sortir ?_** demandai-je d'un voix rauque et hésitante.

**_Non Miss, vous ne sortirez pas de cette serre avant de m'avoir dit quel est ce problème. En attendant reprenez tous votre activité. _**

_Merde mais elle veut tous que je les tue, ma parole ! _

Je la sens s'approcher et poser une main sur mon épaule tous en disant :

_**Pourriez-vous me regarder quand je vous parle ?**_

Ce geste me fait me retourner brusquement, en grognant, sur la défensive. Tous les élèves nous regardent avec des yeux écarquillés.

**_Vous…vous…vous êtes…_**bégaie-t-elle.

_**Une Vampire.**_

C'est la voix de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour savoir tout ce qui se passe dans son école, mais c'est sacrément utile ! Severus est à ses côtés et tiens dans ses mains une potion sûrement destinée à me calmer.

**_Severus._** Lui dit simplement le directeur en me désignant.

Il s'avance vers moi, pas intimidé du tout. Chourave a reculée depuis longtemps déjà et regarde la scène comme si ce n'était pas la réalité.

_**Tu bois **tout _m'ordonne Severus, en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Je me saisis de la fiole avec réticence.

_Je suis sure qu'elle va avoir un goût infect._

Je l'ouvre et plisse le nez de dégoût quand je la sens.

_**Elle pue !**_

_**N'exagère pas Gaïa. Elle n'a pas d'odeur.**_

**_Peut-être pour toi mais pas pour moi._** Lui répliquai-je avec un sourire narquois. **_Allez, cul sec !_**

J'avale le contenu d'un coup.

_Et…j'avais raison elle est immonde !_

Je manque de tout recracher. Je reprends rapidement ma forme ''normale'', et je sens mes paupières s'alourdirent.

**_Potion de…sommeil._** Dis-je avant de m'écrouler dans les bras de Severus qui me sourit tendrement.

**PoV Rogue**

_**Potion de…sommeil.**_

C'est les derniers mots qu'elle dit avant de s'effondrer, endormie, dans mes bras. Je passe doucement un de mes bras sous ses genoux et la soulève de terre, et je me retourne vers Dumbledore.

_**Où je la conduis ?**_

**_L'infirmerie serait une bonne idée._** Me répond le directeur.

J'avance vers la sortie en lançant des regards noirs à tous les élèves qui osent regarder Gaïa de travers.

**PoV Gaïa**

J'ai mal à la tête, l'impression qu'on essaie de me fendre le crâne à coups de masse. J'entrouvre légèrement les yeux, avant de les refermer précipitamment pour causse de trop forte luminosité. Des voix se font entendre quelques parts dans la pièce, que je sais être l'infirmerie.

**_Comment allez-vous l'annoncer aux élèves, Albus ?_** demande la voix de Severus.

_**Je pense que je vais faire une annonce au déjeuné, dans quelques minutes. Je vais, donc, vous laisser.**_

J'entends Dumbledore sortir, et je vois Rogue se pencher au dessus de moi.

**_Ca va ?_** demande-t-il en posant une de ses longues mains sur mon front.

**_Oui…_**ma voix est toujours une peux rauque due à la transformation.

Il me sourit avant de continuer :

_**Je ne sais pas si tu as entendue mais Dumbledore va mettre au courant tous les élèves pour ta condition de Vampire…et puis tu compte venir manger ?**_

**_Pas faim mais je vais quand même vous honorer de ma présence._** Dis-je avec ironie. **_Mais avant je voudrais passer à mon dortoir, maintenant qu'ils savent tous, plus besoin de me cacher. Donc je vais mettre des vêtements dans lesquels je me sens bien._**

Il acquise, et sort de l'infirmerie. Je le suis rapidement après mettre rhabillé. Je cours jusqu'à mon dortoir, attrape quelques affaires et me rends dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide pour enlever le maquillage que je mettais depuis quelques temps pour paraître mon pâle. Je me sèche tout aussi rapidement et enfile un pantalon de cuir noir, cuir vampire bien sur comme les autres vêtements que je m'apprête à mettre. Après je mets une chemise de soie noire et enfin pour finir je mets des bottes, lâches mes cheveux et souligne mes yeux de noir pour les faire ressortir.

Je cours une fois de plus dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où le déjeuner à déjà du commencer. J'arrive pile au moment où Dumbledore leurs demande de ne pas changer de comportement envers moi.

**PoV Rogue**

Au moment où Dumbledore finit son discours, Gaïa entre dans la Salle tout de noir vêtu. Je suis persuader que cette gamine à des origines noble, elle marche la tête haute et regarde, tous ceux qui parlent sur son passage, avec mépris. Elle s'assoie le plus prés possible de ma table, et commence à manger sans se soucier de tous les regards qui ne la quittent pas et qui détaillent tous ses mouvements. Ils sont comme hypnotisé, il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de camoufler, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, ses origines Vampires ; et si je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça je suis persuadé que je serai dans le même état qu'eux.

**PoV Gaïa**

Je suis dans une des parties du la parc la moins fréquenté et la préférée de Severus, aussi. Un groupe d'élèves s'avance vers moi, ils ont l'air d'être en même année que moi.

**_Eh, toi le Monstre ! _**m'interpelle celui qui semble être le chef. **_Tu n'as rien à faire ici !_**

**_Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors lâche moi et aux dernières nouvelles c'est toujours Dumbledore qui est le Directeur._**

**_Je vais t'apprendre ! _**hurle-t-il**_. Espèce de MONSTRE !_**

Les autres se mettent eux aussi à scander « **_MONSTRE _**» sans arrêt. D'autres élèves alertés par le bruit se sont réunis autour de nous, ainsi que quelques professeur dont McGonagall, Severus, Flitwick et Chourave, il y a aussi Rusard.

L'idiot en chef lève sa baguette et la pointe vers moi. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un autre mouvement je suis sur lui et je lui ai tordu le poignet dans le dos pour qu'il lâche sa baguette. Il pousse un cri de douleur, alors que les autres crient de surprise.

Ma « _Nature Profonde_ » comme aime l'appeler Dumbledore est plus que visible, je le sens trembler contre moi et il pu la peur. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmure :

_**Refait ça et je te tue avant que tu ai pu comprendre ce qui t'arrive.**_

Je relève la tête sans pour autant le lâcher et ajoute plus fort pour tous les autres :

**_Foutez moi la paix. Si j'avais voulue vous tuer vous seriez tous mort depuis_** _très **longtemps. Maintenant ignorez moi et je ferai pareil avec vous, mais attaquez moi encore une seule fois et cette école comptera un élève de moins**_.

Je lâche enfin le Crétin qui s'en va en courant, et je me dirige vers le château, Severus à mes côtés.

**_Je sens que cette dernière semaine va être très longue…_**disons-nous en même temps.

Je regarde Sev' et lui souris avant de bifurquer vers la forêt, il faut que je me nourrisse toute cette histoire m'a ouvert l'appétit.

**_De toute façon, si il t'énerve tu les tues !_** me dit Rogue avant que je ne disparaisse sous le couvert des arbres.

o0o0o0o

**Note de Moi : **Perso, je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés. Et vous dites moi si c'est pareil, une tite review ça fait toujours beaucoup plaisir ! (_C'est français ça ?_)


	8. Examen

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Disclamer : **

o0o0o0o

_« Examen »_

o0o0o0o

**PoV Rogue**

_**Gaïa arrête de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, s'il te plaît !**_

**_Mais…si je loupe mon examen de Potions, hein, comment je vais faire ?_** me demande-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Gaïa est au milieu de mon salon et tourne en rond depuis prés de deux heures et je commence à ne plus le supporter. Si ça continu je vais vomir et je n'aime absolument pas vomir.

**_Tu as révisé non ?_** elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. **_Alors tout ira bien…_**

_**Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui m'évalues ?**_

**_On en a déjà parlé, c'est pour que personne ne puisse crier au favoritisme. Et puis je n'ai évalué aucun élève. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu devrais aller te changer._**

Elle attrape les vieilles affaires qu'elle utilisera pour faire la potion qu'elle devra concocter, et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressort vêtue d'un vieux jean et d'un tee-shirt à manche longue noir.

Voyant qu'elle est toujours aussi inquiète, et qu'elle risque de me rendre à nouveau malade si elle continue à tourner comme ça je lui tends la main pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle s'exécute rapidement et se blottit contre moi.

_**Merci d'être comme ça avec moi…je veux dire comme un père.**_

**_Là, tout de suite, dans l'instant ce n'était pas de la gentillesse mais de la nécessité…_**voyant son regard interrogateur je continu :

_**Si tu avais continué à tourner comme un gryffondor en cage, d'une tu aurais abîmé mon tapis et de deux j'aurais fini par vomir.**_

Elle fronce les sourcils avant de me donner une claque derrière la tête. Je souris et pense que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurai sûrement déjà Avada-Kedavriser, pour ce geste.

Elle s'agite un peu dans mes bras et je baisse le regard pour voir qu'elle s'est endormie. Mes pensées me remmènent une fois de plus à son examen. Je suis sure qu'elle va l'avoir, je l'ai fait révisé et toutes les potions que je lui ai fait faire étaient parfaites. Elle ne _PEUT_ pas louper ce test.

Je me lève doucement sans la réveiller et vais préparer les affaires dont elle va avoir besoin.

**PoV Gaïa **

On me secoue l'épaule.

**_Keskipass'_** ? je demande d'une voix ensommeillée.

_**C'est l'heure de ton exam' de Potion, Gaïa.**_

Je me lève d'un bond du canapé où j'étais confortablement installée, et je commence à courir dans tous les coins pour rassembler tout ce dont je vais avoir besoin. Je commence à paniquer quand je m'aperçois qua je ne trouve aucunes des affaires dont j'ai besoin.

Soudain deux bras forts et rassurant m'entourent et me stoppent dans ma course. Severus approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmure :

_**Calme toi ! J'ai déjà rassemblé tout ce qu'il te faut. Tout est dans ton sac.**_

J'attrape rapidement mon sac, l'embrasse tout aussi rapidement et me rend en courant à la salle de Potions réservée aux examens.

L'examinateur m'attend devant la porte, un air sévère, qui ne lui va pas du tout, peint sur le visage.

**_Je suppose que vous êtes Miss Wenceslas._** Me dit-il, en me toisant, d'une voix froide qu'il doit croire impressionnante.

**_Vous supposez bien._** Ma voix est aussi glaciale que l'antarctique et à un timbre métallique propre à ceux de mon espèce.

Je le vois frissonner, puis entrer dans la salle. Je n'aime pas être prise pour quelqu'un d'inférieur et je pense qu'il a bien comprit.

Je m'installe à la seule table et sors toutes mes affaires.

_**Vous ferez la potion inscrite au tableau et vous devrez reconnaître les trois potions qui se trouvent dans les chaudrons prés du bureau. Vous avez quatre heures. **_

Il sort de la salle. Je m'avance vers le premier chaudron. La potion qui boue à l'intérieur est immonde, d'un brun verdâtre, elle est pleine de grumeaux et pue. Sans hésiter j'inscris son nom sur mon parchemin : Polynectar, puis fais un descriptif de ses effets.

Dans le chaudron suivant fume une potion aussi noire que le pétrole mais aussi liquide que l'eau. L'odeur qu'elle dégage est assez étrange un mélange de l'odeur du sang et d'une autre odeur plus fruitée. C'est la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Je m'approche doucement du dernier chaudron. La potion a une couleur argentée, ressemblant assez à du sang de Licornes, et elle a une odeur de pluie et de caramel. On dit que la couleur et l'odeur de cette potion varie selon la personne qui l a regarde et la sent. C'est de l'Ariam, le plus puissant filtre d'amour.

Je retourne à ma place et regarde le temps qu'il me reste. Environ trois heures et vingt cinq minutes.

Au tableau est notée la recette de la potion du Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Je sais qu'il me faudra exactement trois heures dix pour la faire.

Je prend mon couteau et commence à hacher finement les premiers ingrédients. Ensuite je coupe en cubes les racines de mandragores, et réduit en une fine poudre les pattes de poulets et les ailes de chauves souris qu'il me faudra.

Après avoir fini la préparation des ingrédients, je m'attelle à la préparation de la potion.

L'examinateur vient d'entrer. Je viens tout juste de finir de remplir et étiqueter la fiole où se trouve l'échantillon de la potion que j'ai concocté.

_**Je vous remercie, Miss, vous pouvez vous en allez.**_

Je le salue et m'en vais rapidement. Je me rends directement dans la Grande Salle où doit être en train d'être servi le repas.

_**Gaïa… !**_

C'est Kyra Orty, une gryffondore de la même année que moi, et un des seules personnes qui n'a pas changé de comportement depuis que tout le monde connaît mon ''secret''.

Je m'arrête et l'attend.

**_Alors ça c'est bien passé ton exam' de Potions ? T'avais l'air vachement stressé pendant la théorie._ **Me demande-t-elle en marchant à mes côtés.

_**Vouaip, c'est cool…je crois. Et toi ?**_

**_Baaah, une véritable catastrophe. Je suis complètement nul en Potions._** Me dit-elle en riant.

On est arrivé devant les portes. Je la salue et me dirige vers ma table.

**Pov Rogue **

La gamine vient de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Je crois qu'elle tait en train de parler avec cette gryffondore. Même sous la torture je ne l'avouerai pas mais je l'aime bien cette fille. Elle est toujours égale à elle-même. Toujours joyeuse, et puis étonnement travailleuse pour une gryffondore. Et surtout elle se comporte toujours de la même façon avec Gaïa.

Je me suis dépêché de rentrer chez moi. Je voudrai me reposer car demain il y a la remise des Diplômes, et que je sais que Dumbledore et Gaïa doivent venir.

La porte d'entrée claque.

_**Si ma porte ne te plaît pas, vas-y casse la, je t'en pris.**_

**_Mais noon, je l'adore. Et puis le tableau est magnifique._** Lance-t-elle avant de se lancer, elle-même, sur un de mes pauvres canapés qui la reçoit dans un crissement de cuir.

Je souris, flatté du compliment qu'elle vient de me faire sans même le savoir. C'est moi qui ai peint cette toile mais personne ne le saura jamais c'est mon secret.

**_Finalement elle était pas si terrible que ça cette journée._** Me dit-elle en se recouvrant d'un plaide.

Je ris. Cette gamine, qui n'en est plus vraiment une est incroyable. Il y a à peine quatre heures elle stressait comme une malade et voilà qu'elle vient de déclarer cette journée calme et banale.

**_Parle pour toi. C'est pas toi qui a du te supporter. Mais bon après-demain ce sera pire, il y aura des morveux criant dans toute l'école à cause de cette fichue cérémonie. _**

**_Mais je vois que ça t'enchante._** Lance-t-elle, ironique.

_**Oui, c'est génial. Crois-tu que je doive être content de quoi ? De la fête qui se prépare et que je vais devoir surveiller où bien du fait que Dumbledore a décidé cette année de choisir lui-même ce que nous allons porter ?**_

Elle grimace à la mention du Directeur.

_**Je te l'accord, Dumbledore est une calamité mais le reste…**_

Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase qu'on tape à la porte.

_**Entrez.**_

Dumbledore entre, habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleu ciel avec des nuages qui prennent la forme de différents animaux. Il tien dans sa main une blouse où se trouve très certainement mon costume à moi. Je vois, du coin de l'œil, Gaïa pouffer en imaginant ce qui m'attend.

_**Severus, Miss Wenceslas, bon soir.**_

**_Bon soir professeur._** Lui répond poliment mon élève. Pour ma part je me contente de lui adresser un signe de tête.

_**Je viens vous apporter votre costume pour demain.**_

Il me le tend et je ne m'en saisis que par obligation et avec résistance.

**_Allons Severus ce n'est pas un scroutt à pétard_**. Me lance le directeur avec malice et en…nan j'ai pas rêvé…un clin d'œil à Gaïa. D'ici qu'ils aient choisi ensemble cette tenue, il n'y a pas loin.

**_Au revoir._** Et en se retournant une dernière fois avant de disparaître il ajoute :

**_Ne tardait pas Miss. Il ne faut pas que vous loupiez le couvre-feu._**

Après qu'il est disparut je reste immobile longtemps en tenant à bout de bras la house.

_**Allez ouvre je veux voir ta tê…tenue.**_

Je descends doucement la fermeture éclair, pour découvrir avec soulagement une robe d'un vert sombre, voir très sombre. Les ourlets sont discrets bien que fait avec du fils argenté. La tenue comporte un capuchon et dans le dos et brodé le blason de la maison que je dirige : _Serpentard_.

**_Alors ça te plait ?_** me questionne Gaïa.

**_Elle est pas mal. T'as aidé Dumbledore à la choisir ?_**

**_Oui et celle de Mac Gonagall est rouge sombre, celle de Chourave est jaune et celle de Flitwick est bleu nuit. Avec bien sur chacun pour les ourlets la deuxième couleurs de leur maison et le blason brodé dans cette même couleur dans le dos. Bon c'n'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'aille dormir._**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, rapidement et sort de mes appartements en courant. Ça devient une habitude. Je regarde encore quelques secondes la robe de sorcier que je tiens devant moi avant de la remettre dans sa blouse, d'aller me doucher, puis me blottir confortablement dans mes draps.

Après-Demain sera une longue journée. Oui très longue.

o0o0o0o


	9. Remise de Dipômes

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonne lecture !_

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos ( à JK.Rowling, mais qui ne le sait pas), ni la chanson. La seule chose à moi c'est la scénar foireux et le perso de Gaïa et de Yryana.

o0o0o0o

_« Remise des Diplômes »_

o0o0o0o

**PoV Gaïa**

Je tape à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et attends qu'on m'autorise à entrer. La porte s'ouvre et dévoile Severus.

_**Tiens Gaïa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

J'ose les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le sais pas plus que lui. Il descend et le Directeur me désigne un signe où je prends place.

_**Je t'ai fait demander Gaïa pour te demander une chose.**_

**_Quelque genre de chose ?_** je demande, suspicieuse. Pas que je lui fasse pas confiance au vieux fou mais…je lui fais pas confiance.

_**Si j'ai bien compris tu redoutes d'avoir à quitter Poudlard et Severus qui est devenu un père pour toi, c'est bien ça ?**_

_**Oui ? Et… ?**_

_**Et j'ai une proposition. Je te propose de te joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix quand Voldemort fera sa réapparition, parce que je sais qu'il reviendra. Alors ?**_

**_Je ne peux pas. J'ai mon Initiation. Ça va me prendre 7ans, professeur, 7 longues années._**

**_Oui j'en suis bien conscient Gaïa, mais après. Après tu nous serais d'une grande aide._** **_Tes pouvoirs, ta capacité à te battre, tes relations. Penses-y._**

**_Sev…le Professeur Rogue fait-il parti de l'Ordre_** ?

_**Oui.**_

**_Alors, je fais la promesse de revenir mais pas avant la fait de mon Initiation. Je reviendrai quand vous ferez appelle à moi. Pour lui._** Dis-je dans un souffle.

_**Tu l'aimes ?**_

_**Oui. **_

**_Il le mérite…tu le mérite_**. Me lance-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et cette autre lueur qui veut dire qu'il sait quelque chose que vous ne savez pas encore, vous-même. **_Tu peux y aller maintenant, si tu veux._**

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Avant que je ne la passe sa voix s'élève à nouveau.

_**Au fait, la robe que tu avais demandée est prêtre. Je l'es fait porter dans ta chambre.**_

**_Merci._** Dis-je en étant aussi excité qu'une gamine de 4 ans qui reçoit ses cadeaux de Noël.

Je dévale les escaliers, et courent comme une folle pour arriver la plus vite possible dans les cachots. J'hurle le mot de passe de ma Salle Commune et entre comme une furie, sous le regard ahuri des autres membres de ma très noble maison. J'escalade les escaliers et entre dans la chambre qui est vide. Sur mon lit repose une housse à vêtement. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir une robe en satin carmin qui arrive à ras le sol. Le décolleté est en arrondit et pas trop plongeant, sur le coté gauche est brodé mon signe : Une rose aux pétales noir et blanc et un serpent argenté enroulé autour d'une épée. Les manches sont en tulle noir. Des chaussures, elles aussi carmin, accompagnes la robe. Dans une petite bourse de velours se trouve un collier avec un pendentif identique à la broderie de ma robe ; des créoles de tailles moyenne et ondulées ; un bracelet en forme de serpent qui s'entoure autour de mon poignet et dont les yeux sont fait s'une émeraude et d'un saphir, et un anneau d'argent gravé de rune que je passe immédiatement à mon index gauche.

_Je sens que la journée de demain va être magnifique. _

Le groupe de filles de mon année entre et regardent ma robe, ébahies.

**_Elle est sublime._** Me dit Karry.

_**Merci.**_

**_Ça doit être un grand couturier qui la faite._** Snobe Lyrya, une espèce de bourgeoise pincée.

_**Non, c'est mon Initiateur.**_

_**Initiateur ?**_

_**Celui qui ma transformé. **_

Je mets fin à cette discutions qui devient trop privée à mon goût en refermant la housse que je pend dans mon armoire. Je prend un pyjama et vais à la salle de bain pour me laver. Après j'irai dormir, je compte bien être en forme pour la journée de demain.

o0o0o0o

La cérémonie commence dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je vérifie pour la centième fois ma coiffure, c'est-à-dire les cheveux lâchés, puis descend dans la Salle Commune pour rejoindre le Parc où aura lieu la remise de Diplômes avant que l'on rejoigne la grande Salle pour un dernier repas et Bal.

Je m'avance dans l'allée de siège et m'arrête à celui où est indiqué mon nom, au deuxième rand du coté droit. Pile en face des escaliers.

Dumbledore monte sur l'estrade suivit des autres professeurs, qui s'assaillent sur les chaises derrières lui. Dumbledore commence son discours.

**_Chers élèves et surtout chers 7ème année, cette année à été pour vous la dernière ici, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura comblé autant que nous autres professeurs. Après 7 années à apprendre à vous connaître, je vous avoue que ça me fait une impression étrange de me dire que à la rentrée prochaine je ne vous reverrai pas. Mais bonne maintenant trêve de bavardages, passons à la Remise des Diplômes que vous attendez tous avec impatience._**

Il se retourne et prend un parchemin que lui tend Mac Gonagall.

**_Comme pour votre répartition, quand je vous appellerai vous viendrez chercher le diplôme que je vous remettrai. Bon allons s'y._** Ses yeux se posent sur la feuille et il lit le premier nom. **_Avarst Gautier._**

Un poufsouffle se lève et se dirige vers l'estrade, monte dessus, prend son Diplôme, sert la main de tous les profs, et retourne à sa place. Je pousse un soupir, et dire que je suis la dernière de la liste alphabétique. Ça va être long, très long.

J'étouffe un bâillement. Voyons le bon coté ça fait déjà deux heures, où seulement, tout dépend le point de vus, que les élèves se succèdent les uns après les autres.

_**Urban Prune.**_

_Ouaiiiiiissssssssss ! Plus que deux personnes et c'est à moi. _

_**Ulion Ysable.**_

_**Verda Corentin.**_

_Allez, allez. Dite le…_

_**Wenceslas Gaïa.**_

_Yeeeeeeeesssssssssss._

Je me lève dignement sous le regard des autres élèves et vais vers l'estrade.

_Ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber._

Je monte les marches, puis prend mon Diplôme que me tend Dumbledore, un sourire niaiseux collé au visage. Je me tourne vers les profs et leurs sert la main. Enfin avec Chourave, on dirait plutôt qu'on essaye de ses brouiller les os. Une fois que je suis descendu, le Directeur annonce le repas.

o0o0o0o

Et voilà, mon dernier repas à Poudlard et terminé. Je m'assoie dans un coin après mettre servit un verre de punch. Les couples s'avance sur la piste et commence à danser sur « I want to spend my lifetime loving You ». Je soupire, j'ai envie de danser mais Severus va me tuer si je le fais encore danser.

A ma grande surprise deux danses plus tard Severus s'approche sous le regard appréciateur des greluches de Poudlard.

_Eh oui les filles, l'est bien foutu le prof._

Il est vêtu d'un pantalon en jean noir, d'une chemise anthracite et d'une veste de costume noir, qui lui donnent une certaine classe en plus de sa prestance. Il s'arrête devant moi et me regarde de la tête au pied alors que je ne quitte pas ses yeux sombres.

**_Je vais être obligé de te le demander ?_** me questionne-t-il en grimaçant.

_**Oh, oui.**_

_**Alors, veux-tu danser.**_

_**Avec plaisir. **_

Je saute sur mes pieds et l'entraîne au milieu de la piste, où les autres élèves toujours pas habitué nous regarde comme si on été de martiens.

Après avoir danser pendant une bonne heure, on s'écroule lamentablement sur les marche du Grand Escalier dans le Hall.

**_Alors on se reverra plus._** Me dit-il alors que je me lève pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

C'est seulement arrivé aux escaliers qui mènent aux cachots que je m'arrête et me retourne pour plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

**_Qui sait._** Dis-je avec malice.**_ Peut-être qu'on se recroisera dans… un futur proche._** Et je disparais dans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions.

o0o0o0o

Quand j'arrive dans le dortoir ma valise est déjà faite et Dumbledore est assit sur mon lit.

**_A, te voilà Gaïa._** **_Yryana est arrivée._** Je grimace au nom de mon Initiateur.

_**Bien.**_

_**Elle t'attend dans le Hall. Au revoir. **_

_**Au revoir professeur. **_

Il quitte la pièce et je vais prendre une douche rapide. Je mets un pantalon noir en cuir et une chemise indigo, après avoir attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Je saisit ma valise et me dirige vers la porte. Je me retourne vers la chambre et la regarde une dernière fois avec nostalgie.

Quand j'arrive dans le Hall, j'aperçoit Yryana qui toise de toute sa hauteur et de tout son dédains un Rogue qui s'en fou royalement.

_**Ah, Gaïa, il était temps j'ai failli attendre.**_

Je sers les dents et me force à répondre poliment.

**_Excuse moi, j'ai juste pris une douche avant de remonter._** Je me m'avance vers Rogue l'embrasse sur la joue. Au revoir.

**_Tu vas me manquer._** J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux à sa déclaration ? d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas du genre à en faire.

Je me détourne de lui et monte dans la calèche sans me retourner. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne je vois la silhouette du château et celle de mon professeur rapetisser. Je repousse le flot de tristesse qui menace de me submerger et appui ma tête contre la fenêtre.

**_Tu les reverras._** Me dit Yryana.

Son ton doux m'étonne et je me retourne vers elle.

**_Je ne suis pas sans cœur contrairement à ça que tu penses, Gaïa._** Ajoute-t-elle avec la même lueur que Dumbledore dans les yeux.

_**Je sais.**_

Après ses quelques paroles je me laisse emporter au pays des rêves. Demain je commence mon Initiation.

o0o0o0o

**FIN**

o0o0o0o

**_Note de Moi :_** Et voilou, c'est fini. Définitivement fini. Je suis contente. (Bon même si elle fait un chapitre de moins que ce que j'avais prévue, je suis vraiment contente.) C'est la première ''longue'' fict que j'arrive à finir.

Pour l'instant je bosse sur une suite mais faut pas vous attendre à l'avoir avant longtemps, longtemps…

Bizes et heureuse que vous ayez lu !

_**PS:**_ Aprés la relecture de la fict, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une grosse erreur. Alors que Harry n'est pa encore à Poudlard, je dis que Gaïa aide Rogue aprés qu'il est rencontré le Lord, c'est PAS potibleuh...Donc je m'excuse pour cette énorme erreur. Et je compte écrire une utre version de "Nature Profonde" ou cette erreur sera corrigée.


End file.
